Old Hunter
An Old Hunter 'is an enemy in ''Bloodborne's ''The Old Hunters DLC. Description The eponymous denizens of the Hunter's Nightmare, these fallen hunters have succumbed to blood lust and now view everything as a beast to slaughter. Trapped in the Nightmare, they are forced into an endless hunt as punishment for their sins. Wielding a variety of trick weapons designed to spill as much blood as possible, Old Hunters will attack anything that crosses their path, be it beast or fellow hunters. There are three basic types of Blood Drunk Hunters encountered in the DLC: * The most common variant wears the Old Hunter Set, uses a Beast Cutter and Hunter Blunderbuss and will frequently attack the player using the transformed mode of the weapon. * The second variant wears the Decorative Old Hunter Set and uses the Beasthunter Saif. There are two versions of this Hunter: one wearing an Old Hunter Top Hat, which primarily serves a sniper with a Piercing Rifle, and the second with a smaller hat that is a more melee-oriented Hunter. * The final variant, who wears the Old Hunter Set with a large, unobtainable broad-brimmed hat, is an extremely aggressive Hunter who wields a Boom Hammer and Hunter's Torch. * Each variant has a red-eyed version who is considerably faster, more resistant and stronger than their counterparts. These hunters will drop a Vermin the first time they are killed if players have the Impurity rune when they are killed. Strategy 'Beast Cutter version This is the easiest of all versions to actually parry, players need only to bait his weaker attacks. When he extends his arm backward he will hold it there for a moment; this will be the ideal time to parry him. He is actually very slow as he relies on his tremendous reach. Players should pay close attention to his overhead swings, which must be dodged to the side at the last moment. Similar attention should be paid to his blunderbuss; the player must dodge forward into the pellets, but only just before they hit. Beware regular combat if players have smaller weapons as this Hunter has enough poise to withstand many, weaker attacks. Beasthunter Saif version This version of hunters actually has two different variants: the variant that has the Old Hunter Top Hat and a piercing rifle, and the version with a smaller version of the Old Hunter Cap. Both versions are easy to stagger, but they make innate use of the art of "quickening", meaning that they have the Old Hunter Bone effect permanently activated. However, there is a clear distinction of what is the easier version to actually kill, and that is the top hat version, as he only really acts as a sniping enemy, who shoots extremely high damage projectiles, he also can fire in quick successions. As such, players should use a fast weapon and spam attacks until dead. The version that dons the smaller Old Hunter Cap, however, can be harder to combat. While his Beasthunter Saif is closed, he becomes extremely aggressive and powerful, staggering him in this state is imperative. As he transforms his weapon into its opened state he now becomes more dangerous from a damage perspective, but also much more easy to parry, this is due to his attacks having a similar, yet faster wind up, to the Beast Cutter-wielding Old Hunter. Players have a smaller window to parry in comparison, but it's still more than enough. Boom Hammer version This version of Old Hunters is by far the most dangerous of all, as they have the most poise out of all Old Hunters, can be hard to parry, does extreme amounts of damage and are even more aggressive than other Old Hunters. Their transformation attack, which buffs only the next attack of their weapon, is not only extremely fast, but it's often unpredictable. Usually, they tend to perform a horizontal swing that has enough wind up for players to pull off a parry. The red-eyed variant is extremely dangerous and can often kill players in two consecutive hits and his explosive attacks will usually drain 70% of a player's health. Notes * Most of these Old Hunters drop relatively good Radial, Physical Attack Blood Gems and should be farmed for them by lower level players. * The red-eyed variants will drop Vermin if players equipped the Impurity rune (but only once per playthrough, each) and are located in the following areas: ** 'Boom Hammer variant '- Hunter's Nightmare, where the Beast Cutter is located, move towards the beasts on the rooftops to make him drop down. ** 'Beasthunter Saif variant '- Hunter's Nightmare, go trough the shortcut that leads to the blood river with fat Bloodlickers and progress towards the tall ladder guarded by a Beast Cutter-wielding Old Hunter and Carrion Crows. Climb the ladder and drop down towards the left where the Beasthunter Saif is being guarded by the red-eyed Old Hunter. ** 'Beast Cutter variant '- Nightmare Church, go down the stairs inside the church, head towards the wooden platform and the hunter will jump down. Trivia * They wear multiple combinations of the Old Hunter Set and Decorative Old Hunter Set: ** The Boom Hammer-wielders, appear to wear a very large hat that is a mix of the Old Hunter Cap and Old Hunter Top Hat, along the rest of the Old Hunter Set. ** The Beast Cutter-wielders, are wearing a version of the Old Hunter Garb without its long tattered cape, along the rest of the Old Hunter Set. ** The Beasthunter Saif-wielders that wield Piercing Rifles as well, are donning the full Decorative Old Hunter Set. ** The Beasthunter Saif-wielders that DON'T wield Piercing Rifles, are wearing the Decorative Old Hunter Set, with their unique Decorative Old Hunter Garb that sports a small cape, yet, surprisingly sporting a very peculiar hat, one that players can actually acquire in the main game. It's a hat modeled after Gehrman's Hunter Cap, but with the mask of the Old Hunter Cap. Gallery Old_hunter_close_up.jpg Bloodborne™ 20151125001216.png File:Old_hunter_side_view.jpg File:Old_hunter_sniper.jpg Old Hunter - 6.png Old hunters - 5.png Old hunters - 4.png Old hunter - 8.jpg Old hunter - 7.jpg File:Bloodborne™_20151125001716.jpg Old.jpg Saif Hunter Frontal 1.png Category:Enemies Category:Hostile Hunters